Ansiedade
by Elisabeth Snape
Summary: Katie Bell volta a Hogwarts depois de 7 anos para lecionar e tentar retomar sua vida e seu filho. (one shot)


Ansiedade

- Que maravilha! – gritava Alicia Spinet – Que maravilha! Estamos formadas. Sete anos! – ela se abraçou a Angelina Johnson e a Katie Bell.

- Sete anos! Sete anos juntas aqui em Hogwarts e agora estamos formadas! – gritava Angelina no mesmo tom alegre da amiga.

- Agora chega de acordar cedo para treinar no frio.

- Chega de nos matarmos de estudar para as provas.

- Chega de aulas e mais aulas maçantes.

- Chega de detenções nas masmorras.

- Chega de... – Alicia olhou para Katie que estava calada e meio apática – Katie! O que houve? Não está contente?

- E claro que estou, mas é que... sentirei falta de vocês. – Katie se abraçou às amigas.

- Ah, Katie... não vamos nos separar... não é mesmo, Angelina?

- É. Moramos em cidades vizinhas... nos veremos sempre.

Katie sorriu para as amigas. As três voltaram para a festa no Salão Principal e procuraram se divertir ao Maximo. Angelina e Alicia logo se afastaram para se despedirem melhor de Fred e Jorge e Katie foi para o lago. Ela não estava contente como tentara mostrar as amigas e não era apenas pelo fato de ter que se separar delas que a deixara assim. Era a saudade de uma outra pessoa de que ela já havia se separado que a fizera ficar melancólica. Ele já havia partido há três anos, eles mantiveram contato, namoraram a distancia, mas nos últimos tempos ele vivia ocupado demais dedicando seu tempo todo ao Quadribol. E às vezes eles ficavam semanas sem se comunicarem.

Enquanto Katie estava estudando conseguira suportar a instável relação, mas agora ela estava formada e não tinha mais o que fazer, ficou insegura e temia ficar sozinha. A faculdade não era uma certeza para ela, pois sua mãe não se importava muito com isso e pensava apenas em suas viagens a lugares exóticos e seus compromissos e festas com suas amigas. Katie definitivamente não queria esta vida para ela e sentiu medo.

- Ele não veio. – murmurou Katie olhando para o lago – Ele disse que viria, mas não veio. – ela deixou lagrimas caírem de seus olhos e terminou de beber a taça de vinho que trouxera do Salão. Ela ficou chorando e pensando no que fazer durante muito tempo, então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Desculpe-me o atraso. Fiquei repassando táticas de jogo com o time e não pude sair antes... Mas eu disse que viria... Estou aqui.

- Olívio! – Katie se levantou e o abraçou chorando. Os dois se sentaram à margem do lago e ficaram conversando. Olívio Wood trouxera uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças e lá eles ficaram até terminá-la. Olívio falava empolgado de seu time, ele conseguira há três meses a posição de goleiro principal no time da Escócia e estava muito empolgado. Mas Katie queria algo mais que conversar sobre jogos e expectativas. Então, como ela sempre fizera durante todo o relacionamento deles, tomou a iniciativa e o beijou. Olívio não se afastou nem resistiu e sim compreendeu que aquilo era o que já deveria ter feito assim que chegara.

Katie e Olívio, levados pela longa ausência um do outro e pelo champagne se beijaram cada vez com mais desejo. Ele foi a deitando na grama e ela o enlaçou nos braços. A cada beijo e caricia de Olívio, Katie sentia seu corpo arder de desejo e foi o puxando para cima de si. Ele foi levantando a saia do vestido dela, tocando-lhe as pernas e as acariciando. A pele dela era quente e macia e ele se sentiu tentado a avançar cada vez mais. Katie o ajudou com as vestes e logo os dois estavam seminus, deitados na grama e fazendo amor.

Olívio olhava assustado para Katie, ele sabia que ela era virgem, assim como ele, mas ela parecia ansiar por aquilo e durante todo o tempo que eles ficaram juntos ela o fitava nos olhos. Olívio com dificuldade e falta de jeito a penetrou arrancando dela um gemido de dor. Ele hesitou querendo parar, mas ela o abraçou com mais forca ainda e o fez continuar. Katie gemia e suspirava sentindo o calor aumentar em seu corpo e seu coração se acelerar. Ela queria que aquilo durasse para sempre, mas sabia que ia melhorar, sabia que ia aumentar e ia fazê-la sentir mais prazer ainda antes de cessar. Mas de repente ouviu Olívio soltar um grito abafado, ele parou de se mexer e soltou seu corpo sobre o dela.

Katie não reclamou, não foi como ela imaginava, mas ela estava contente por tê-lo com ela e sabia que haveria outras vezes. Os dois ficaram abraçados até que Olívio se recuperasse e então se vestiram e voltaram para o castelo abraçados e felizes. No caminho encontraram com alguém que quase os teria flagrado se eles demorassem apenas mais um minuto.

- Embora sejam ex-alunos de Hogwarts ainda conhecem e têm que respeitar as regras do Colégio. – disse Snape sério – É tarde e não devem andar pela área externa. Voltem para o Salão Principal, que eu saiba a festa e lá.

- Sim, professore Snape. – respondeu Katie puxando Olívio para dentro.

- Pensei que não teria que olhar para a cara dele nunca mais... E você ainda o agüentou por três anos depois que me formei.

- Mas agora nunca mais, meu querido... e ainda tenho você comigo.

**_"Estrada para Hogwarts"_** – informava uma placa apontando para o Colégio de Magia e Bruxaria. As ruas do povoado Hogsmeade estavam cheias. Bruxos e bruxas andavam de um lado para o outro em busca de material escolar para seus filhos. As aulas começariam em breve e o Colégio exigia a lista de material completa. Para quem já morava no povoado ou em cidades próximas era muito bom poder fazer as compras lá mesmo ao invés de ter que ir a Londres procurar por tudo no Beco Diagonal. Uma moça alta de cabelos e olhos castanhos saiu da hospedaria e se dirigiu com sua bagagem a direção que a placa indicava. Ela chegou até a área dos coches ao lado do ponto de chegada do Expresso de Hogwarts. Um dos responsáveis pelos coches a ajudou a guardar as inúmeras malas em um deles e ela embarcou pelo Colégio.

Com um ultimo olhar para o povoado que ficara observando por toda uma semana ela sentiu que agora sua vida iria tomar um rumo que ela jamais imaginara.

- _"Sete anos..."_ – pensava ela observando a estrada – _"Sete anos estudando em Hogwarts. Aprendendo e convivendo com os melhores professores bruxos do mundo mágico e agora... depois de mais sete anos estou de volta. Mas não mais para aprender e sim para ensinar. Engraçado! Fora isso, estou voltando da mesma forma que sai... sozinha e sendo Katie Bell"._

O coche percorreu rapidamente a estrada e sem que ela percebesse parava em frente da entrada do castelo. Katie saiu do coche, logo quatro elfos domésticos pegaram a bagagem dela, levando para dentro. Ela hesitou um pouco diante da escadaria. Olhou ao redor, respirou fundo e enfim entrou.

- Fiquei bastante contente quando aceitou o convite para ser professora aqui em Hogwarts, Katie.

- Obrigada, diretor Dumbledore, mas na verdade não foi um convite. Não e mesmo?

- Claro, claro! Depois que Hooch se casou e foi com o marido para a Irlanda ela esteve com sua mãe e em dois dias recebi uma coruja com um rolo de pergaminho de quase dois metros contando sobre sua situação e sobre sua necessidade deste emprego.

- Agradeço novamente, diretor. Eu... vou me esforçar ao máximo para ser merecedora do cargo.

- Mas você o é, Katie. Eu não a teria contratado se você não fosse competente. Você pilota como poucos uma vassoura, foi boa aluna durante todos os anos que estudou aqui e sabe muito sobre Quadribol. Sei que será uma boa professora de vôo.

Katie e Dumbledore conversaram mais um pouco, ela se despediu, foi para seus aposentos e logo se acomodou em seu quarto enquanto relembrava a época em que estudara em Hogwarts. Ela analisou os aposentos e gostou. Ele era de certa forma grande para uma só pessoa, tinha uma sala com mesas, cadeiras, sofás e estantes e no quarto uma grande e confortável cama, vários armários e cômodas, uma lareira e um banheiro só para ela e ele tinha até uma banheira.

Era estranho estar em Hogwarts naquela situação, mas ela até achou interessante os benefícios. Quando Katie e Olívio há sete anos atrás voltavam para o castelo eles se dirigiram para Grifinória, Olívio queria tomar banho. Eles buscaram pelos banheiros dos dormitórios, mas alguns casais já os ocupavam o único que podia ser usado era o que Collin Creevey ocupava. O garoto conseguira cair em cima de uma travessa de pudim de cerejas quando tentava tirar uma foto de Harry Potter, seu ídolo. E ela teve que se contentar em esperá-lo do lado de fora.

Katie imaginou que talvez pudessem procurar uma sala vazia no castelo, para poderem ficar juntos novamente, mas Olívio saiu do banho apressado dizendo que tinha voltar para o hotel em que o time para qual jogava estava hospedado. Eles jogariam em uma semana e Olívio não podia se afastar muito tempo da concentração.

Ele ficou se recriminando enquanto descia as escadas do castelo por ter bebido todo aquele champagne e pior ainda, por ter feito sexo nas vésperas da partida. Aquilo magoou Katie profundamente e ele, percebendo seu erro, se arrependeu, se desculpou com ela e a abraçando prometeu compensá-la depois do jogo.

- Bom dia, professora McGonagall. – disse Katie entrando na sala dos professores, mas ficando parada na porta.

- Bom dia, senhorita Bell... ou deveria dizer professora Bell? - Katie ficou encabulada.

- E-eu... Como a senhora achar melhor, professora, mas... é...

- Você prefere senhorita.

- Sim... prefiro.

- Pois então, venha senhorita Bell. Entre de uma vez e sente-se. Logo os outros chegarão e iremos para o refeitório. Como está se sentindo estando aqui como professora e não como aluna?

Katie hesitou um pouco, ela queria dizer que estava apavorada, que não fazia idéia do que fazer, de como ensinar, de como manter o controle de uma classe, mas ficou envergonhada de sua insegurança e disse a professora McGonagall que estava contente e ansiosa para que começassem as aulas.

Na mesa do refeitório Katie se sentiu mais deslocada e constrangida ainda. Como ainda não havia alunos em Hogwarts a mesa dos professores foi colocada no centro do Salão e ao invés de ficarem todos um do lado do outro como de costume aumentaram a mesa de modo que havia professores ao lado e em frente de Katie e ela sentia todos os olhares convergindo para ela. Os professores foram muito simpáticos com ela, mas definitivamente ela se sentiu uma aluna perdida.

Durante o desjejum ela foi relaxando. Dumbledore parecia satisfeito por tê-la lá, McGonagall e Sprout conversaram com ela sobre Hooch e seu marido, um dos maiores jogadores de Quadribol dos últimos duzentos anos e agora juiz de campeonatos internacionais. Flitwick fez um pequeno ramo de flores aparecer dentro da xícara de Katie com um bilhete de boas vindas, a professora Sinistra e o professor Binns apesar da costumeira seriedade lhe foram cordiais. Snape apenas a cumprimentou polidamente e não lhe dirigiu mais a palavra, o que para ela era um alivio, pois já bastava ele estar sentado em frente a ela com aquela cara amarrada. Hagrid sentou-se ao lado dela e, como sempre, simpático e atencioso conversou com ela do mesmo modo de quando ela era aluna e os outros professores também lhe foram gentis.

Interessantemente os que a deixaram mais à vontade foram Hagrid e Snape que a viam do mesmo modo que no passado e ela ficou aliviada pela professora Trelawney não estar lá na mesa. Katie não queria ouvi-la predizer sua morte e nem acidentes com seus alunos nas aulas que se iniciariam em uma semana.

Faltavam dois dias para as aulas começarem e Katie já havia esquematizado tudo, mas a ansiedade ainda tomava conta dela. Uma ansiedade que sempre a invadia quando o time de Olívio disputava algum campeonato e eles tinham que ficar sem fazer amor até que ele disputasse o ultimo jogo.

O máximo que ela teve que suportar fora três meses quando Olívio entrou para o time da Irlanda como goleiro principal. Katie nunca reclamou, esperava Olívio jogar e na maioria das vezes vencer. Mas tudo isso, essa espera e ansiedade, desgastaram a relação deles e a paixão foi esfriando, os dois foram se afastando até que aconteceu toda aquela confusão e eles se separaram de vez. Katie começou a se sentir sufocada em Hogwarts, decidiu ir a Hogsmeade e tentar se divertir. Quem sabe lá ela conseguiria relaxar e quem sabe até mesmo paquerar um pouco, coisa que não fazia há pelo menos onze anos, desde que começara a namorar Olívio.

Katie colocou um belo vestido, arrumou-se com cuidado e saiu de seu quarto. Ela passava por um corredor repleto de janelas e percebeu algo vindo em direção ao castelo. Ela não deu importância aquilo e continuou andando, ao virar um corredor para descer a escadaria Katie se deparou com alguém que observava a área externa do castelo por uma das janelas.

- Boa tarde, professor Snape. – cumprimentou Katie educadamente não esperando resposta, mas Snape se voltou a ela e respondeu.

- Boa tarde, senhora Wood.

Katie se surpreendeu com isso, primeiro por ele ter respondido e depois por ele a ter chamado de senhora Wood e então parou.

- Senhorita Bell, professor... não sou mais casada.

- Perdoe-me, havia me esquecido de sua separação.

- Divórcio... saiu mês passado. O pai de Olívio conseguiu acelerar as coisas.

- Robert Wood... ele trabalhava no Ministério, não?

- Sim. Agora está aposentado, mas ainda é influente... até demais eu diria. – Katie parecia aborrecida – Se não fosse por ele eu teria... – se calou, não tinha que ficar contando de sua vida particular para ele e duvidava que aquilo fosse interessá-lo.

- Robert Wood sempre foi autoritário. Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts ele estava no último ano e era chefe dos monitores. Acho que foi daí que pegou o gosto de mandar nos outros.

- E como ele gosta de mandar. – completou Katie - Acha que todos existem para obedecê-lo e que todos são incompetentes... Velho ranzinza!

- Um adjetivo adequado para ele, principalmente depois do que ele lhe fez... mas ele não é tão velho assim.

- Nunca o chamei deste modo. É a senhora Wood que o chama assim. Ela diz que o marido parece ter trezentos anos às vezes. – disse Katie sorrindo para logo em seguida se arrepender. Ela achou que fora inconveniente contando do apelido que a senhora Wood dera ao marido.

- Conheci Olívia também. – continuou Snape – Ela era dois anos mais nova que Robert e se casou com ele quando cursava o sexto ano... quando ela se formou já estava grávida de Olívio.

- A senhora Wood disse que foi a única aluna de Hogwarts a se formar grávida e que na época do casamento disseram que ela havia se casado grávida e tomado uma poção para que o bebe só nascesse depois da formatura. Parece que um aluno do terceiro ano que desmentiu os boatos que tal poção existia, durante um almoço, subindo na mesa e declarando em alto e bom som que era impossível de se fazer tal poção e que os alunos estavam sendo muito enxeridos falando dela daquela forma.

- Sim... fui eu. – afirmou Snape.

- Oh! Eu... não sabia... – Katie ficou surpresa. Jamais imaginara Snape defendendo alguém desta forma e menos ainda subindo na mesa do refeitório para fazê-lo – A senhora Wood nunca me contou quem foi e...

- Compreendo. Robert não gosta muito de mim.

Katie deu um sorriso torto. – _"Que conversa estranha"_ – pensou, Uma coruja entrou piando no castelo. Katie e Snape voltaram suas atenções para ela. A coruja voou até Katie, lhe entregou um pacote e saiu.

- É da senhora Wood. – ela desembrulhou o pacote rapidamente e retirou uma carta escrita em um longo pergaminho e dezenas de fotos que a deixaram emocionada – A senhora Wood é um anjo. Ela me disse que mandaria copias das fotos. O senhor Wood não me deixou ficar com nenhuma... – Katie lacrimejou – Veja... é meu filho... Ele não é lindo? – ela mostrou uma foto a Snape, uma foto de um garoto de seis anos vestindo um uniforme de Quadribol e segurando uma vassoura de brinquedo. Todas as outras fotos eram do garoto, sozinho, com ela, com Olívio e com os avos.

- É realmente um garoto bonito... parece-se com você.

- Mas tem os olhos e as mãos de Olívio... e o coração também. – Katie secou as lágrimas – Desculpe-me, professor eu... já vou indo. – ela voltou para o quarto. Ir para Hogsmeade não lhe interessava mais. Ela queria contemplar as fotos do filho e ler a extensa carta de sua ex-sogra, que na verdade mais lhe parecia uma mãe.

A mãe de Katie era viúva e passava a vida viajando e visitando amigas, estando sempre ausente, mas a senhora Wood que sempre desejara ter uma filha, mas que não teve porque o marido achava que Olívio era o bastante, "adotou" Katie desde que descobriram que ela estava grávida, dois meses depois da formatura.

O senhor Wood foi contra o casamento dizendo que Katie planejara tudo para amarrar Olívio. Katie caiu em prantos quando ouviu aquilo. Olívio não teve coragem de contradizer o pai, mas a abraçou consolando-a. Já a senhora Wood se revoltou contra o marido, colocou-se ao lado de Katie e passou um sermão dos grandes nele fazendo-o se calar e ouvir o casal.

Olívia Wood levou os dois para uma sala e lhes indagou o que eles queriam. Katie disse que nunca tentara se aproveitar do relacionamento deles e que jamais teria imaginado que a única vez que eles estiveram juntos ia resultar em um bebê.

Olívio, após um discurso de quase meia hora sobre seus planos em relação ao Quadribol e ao futuro disse querer ficar com Katie, já que teriam um filho e estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

Realmente não foi como eles imaginaram, mas estavam contentes e se casaram. Olívio continuou se dedicando ao Quadribol e Katie suspendeu temporariamente seus planos de cursar a Universidade de Magia e Bruxaria na França que sua mãe concordara em pagar.

- Todos do lado esquerdo da vassoura. – dizia Katie em sua primeira aula. Ela lamentou que não fosse uma turma dos anos mais adiantados, pois assim ela achava que não teria muitos problemas visto que todos já saberiam voar e ela somente mostraria táticas de Quadribol e manobras de vôo diante de algum perigo ou tempo ruim – Estendam a mão direita e digam... "Para cima!" – o alunos obedeceram, mas quase nenhuma vassoura se movia. Uma ou outra apenas tremia e a maioria ficou imóvel – Digam com firmeza, "Para cima!" – Katie pegou uma vassoura e mostrou aos alunos como se fazia. E eles continuaram tentando.

- Madame Pomfrey! – gritava Katie entrando na enfermaria – Madame Pomfrey! Por favor, me ajude!

- O que houve, senhorita Bell? – a enfermeira viu um garoto deitado na maca que flutuava no ar.

- Ele caiu da vassoura na aula de vôo... Esta com dor e... acho que quebrou a perna. Ele não para de gritar.

A enfermeira olhou para o garoto e o colocou em uma das camas. Ele choramingava e se retorcia.

- Coloque as mãos sobre o peito que vou examiná-lo. – Madame Pomfrey apertou a perna do garoto, a virou para os lados, a ergueu e a abaixou. E ele voltou a gritar. Ela levou Katie para um canto – Ele não quebrou nada, e apenas uma luxação, está apenas fazendo cena... Olhe só. – a enfermeira se voltou ao garoto – Bem, pela dor que está sentindo você quebrou todos os ossos da perna e não há feitiço ou poção que resolva isso... vamos ter que amputá-la.

- O quê? – gritou o garoto se levantando depressa – Não! Acho que não e tão grave... Eu... Eu posso andar, vejam. – ele andou mancando pela enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey olhou para Katie que estava indignada com a atitude do aluno e por ter se deixado enganar daquela forma por um garoto de onze anos.

- Veja só, senhorita Bell, ele está quase curado. Certamente mais um milagre que nem a magia explica. Deite-se agora meu rapaz. Vou trazer uma loção para terminar de curá-lo.

- Mais um aluno se feriu, Katie?

- Sim, Hagrid. E eu não sei o que fazer. Já e o terceiro em apenas dois meses. Sou uma péssima professora.

- Oras, Katie. Acidentes acontecem. A Hooch vivia correndo para a enfermaria com os alunos.

- Durante os anos que estudei aqui soube apenas de três acidentes. Com Neville Longbottom, e os irmãos Creevey. E Neville era um desastre, Denis Creevey conseguiu cair até no lago quando chegou a Hogwarts e Collin provavelmente se acidentou porque devia estar observando o Harry.

- Ah, Katie... Hooch teve sorte naqueles anos. Se estivesse em Hogwarts antes veria dezenas de alunos acidentados nas aulas de vôo. Mas não pense nisso agora, vamos para o Salão. A festa das bruxas já vai começar.

Katie foi para a festa das bruxas e procurou se distrair. Ela reparou em tudo e percebeu que nada havia mudado. O Salão decorado, o banquete, a música, estava tudo da mesma forma que se lembrava. Ela saiu do Salão e foi caminhar pelo lago. Estava frio e ventava muito, mas ela queria ver novamente o lugar em que sua vida começara a mudar.

Katie se sentou sob uma arvore em frente ao lago, como da outra vez ela tinha uma taça de com vinho e pensando em tudo o que aconteceu lá, chorou.

- Senhorita Bell? – indagou alguém que estava sob uma das arvores próximas. Ele foi chegando até ela.

- Professor Snape! – ela se levantou assustada – Eu... O que faz aqui?

- Não tolero aquela algazarra por muito tempo. Saio do Salão um pouco e venho para cá. E a senhorita, o que faz aqui e... ainda chorando?

- Eu... – Katie olhou para o lago – Estava me lembrando... – ela tomou o restante do vinho – de minha formatura. De como as coisas mudaram a partir daquela noite... Eu sonhava em ir para a Universidade, me formar novamente, trabalhar... me casar e ter filhos, mas... saiu tudo errado... tudo... – ela voltou a chorar.

- Você apenas não foi para a Universidade.

- Não, mas também não me casei pelo motivo certo e sou péssima professora... somente meu filho valeu a pena.

- Ele deveria compensar tudo.

- Ele compensa, mas... eu não posso tê-lo comigo. Era para Olívio trazê-lo para me ver esta semana, mas ele estará ocupado e o senhor Wood não permitiu que a senhora Wood o trouxesse. – ela fechou os olhos – Tudo por causa de algo que durou apenas quatro minutos.

- Perdoe-me. – disse Snape.

- P-perdoá-lo? Pelo que?

- Por não ter chegado cinco minutos antes aquela noite. - Katie arregalou os olhos.

- O se-se... o senhor viu?

- Não. Mas os ouvi, por isso me detive e fiquei esperando no caminho de volta para o castelo.

Katie desviou o olhar dele. Estava envergonhada, mas intimamente desejou que ele tivesse se adiantado realmente naquela noite. Ela voltou a fitar o lago, o vento soprou mais forte desarrumando seus cabelos e fazendo-a sentir frio. Ela esquecera sua capa e usava apenas um vestido de mangas curtas. De repente ela sentiu um leve peso sobre seus ombros e frio cessou. Snape colocara sua capa sobre ela e a ajeitava em seus ombros. Katie sentiu um calor lhe percorrer o corpo e um tremor tomou conta dela. A ansiedade que sentia aumentou e ela encarou Snape.

- E melhor entrarmos... já e tarde. - Katie concordou e entrou com ele.

k  k  k  k  k

- Ainda me sinto perdida, professora McGonagall. Sempre senti que Hogwarts era meu lugar para aprender. A senhora sabe que minha mãe sempre foi um tanto ausente e tudo que aprendi foi aqui. Quando estou dando aula acho que falta algo, que não vou conseguir... Acho que preciso que alguém me diga o que fazer... que alguém mande em mim.

- Oh... Katie, não fique assim. Você se acostumará.

- Achei que fosse me acostumar também com o jeito de Olívio.

Katie já havia contado a McGonagall o porque da separação dela, contara também sobre o jeito de Olívio e sobre as dificuldades do relacionamento. A professora não disse nada, mas colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela e a olhou compadecida.

Logo depois do casamento, Katie e Olívio foram morar na mesma cidade em que viviam os Wood. Olívio continuou se dedicando ao Quadribol integralmente, tendo pouco tempo para ela. Katie achava que aquilo seria passageiro, achava que Olívio estava se esforçando para poder ganhar mais prestigio entre os jogadores e times para poder manter uma posição de destaque e com um bom salário que pudesse manter bem sua família. Mas Olívio continuou do mesmo modo depois de se consagrar como um dos melhores goleiros do ultimo século e Katie continuou sozinha.

A senhora Bell sempre em suas viagens apenas mandava cartas e presentes para Katie e o bebê. Por sorte a senhora Wood ficou ao lado dela e sempre a apoiava lhe dando mais segurança e força para não desesperar. Já o senhor Wood queria mandar em Katie, mas não do modo que ela queria ou precisava. O senhor Wood queria que ela fizesse exatamente tudo do modo que ele queria. Ele queria lhe impor a vontade de qualquer forma e ela queria alguém que lhe indicasse os caminhos e a ensinasse.

O comportamento de Olívio na cama não mudou depois que o bebê nasceu. Para Katie ele continuava rápido demais quando fazia e demorado demais para voltar a fazer. Ela se sentia insatisfeita, mas sabia que Olívio não fazia por mal. Ele a tratava bem, era carinhoso, atencioso e na opinião dela o melhor pai do mundo. Sempre presente na vida do filho, ele passava todo seu tempo livre em casa com eles ou levando-os para passear. Katie gostava quando os torneios terminavam e ele ficava mais em casa. Não havia concentração para os jogos e ele podia se entregar mais ao desejo.

Katie achou que quando ele conseguisse ser goleiro principal de um dos melhores times de Quadribol, tudo melhoraria, mas não melhorou. Olívio foi jogar no time da Irlanda que já tinha o melhor apanhador, Harry Potter, que após derrotar Voldemort com a ajuda de Dumbledore e mais um grupo de aliados passou a se dedicar inteiramente aos amigos e ao Quadribol. Em poucos meses Olívio tornou-se o goleiro principal, então se ocupou mais ainda e Katie se sentiu mais sozinha.

Com o tempo Katie passou a se acostumar com aquilo e percebeu que não se amavam mais e que apenas seu adorado filho e que os mantinha casados. Katie e Olívio nunca brigaram, nunca se desentenderam, mas também não eram mais apaixonados um pelo outro. Estranhamente ela não se magoou com ele, pois sabia que ele não tinha culpa e continuava a achar que ele tinha um bom coração e que jamais faria algo que a magoasse. Mas ele fez.

Um dia o senhor Wood pediu para Katie levar o neto a sua casa no fim de semana, porque ele havia comprado presentes para o garoto. Olívio tinha ido para uma reunião do time para discutir alguns assuntos antes de entrar de ferias e não poderia chegar antes do jantar, então ela foi sozinha. À tarde o garoto pediu para dormir com os avos e ela permitiu imaginando que estando a sós com Olívio eles poderiam passar a noite mais à vontade. Ela foi buscar algumas roupas para o garoto em casa e no caminho comprou uma garrafa de vinho. Ela e Olívio não tinham o habito de beber, ela sabia que o vinho os deixaria mais soltos, principalmente porque aquele seria o ultimo dia de treino de Olívio. E ela sabia o quanto precisava que Olívio se soltasse.

Katie chegou em casa contente, ia colocar o vinho para gelar e preparar o quarto da melhor forma possível, mas antes de entrar na cozinha ela ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto. Ela estranhou e foi verificar, quando entrou no quarto viu algo que a deixou em estado de choque. Ela viu Olívio e uma mulher que ela reconheceu como sendo uma das artilheiras reservas do time da Escócia na cama, nus e fazendo amor.

Katie depois do choque inicial se encheu de raiva e sem pensar no que fazia avançou sobre Olívio e lhe golpeou na cabeça com a garrafa. Depois ela se jogou sobre a mulher enchendo-a de tapas e xingando-a dos piores nomes que podia imaginar. Katie só parou quando percebeu que Olívio desmaiara e tinha um grande corte na cabeça que sangrava muito. Ela tentou reanimá-lo, mas ele não acordou. Desesperada ela chamou os médicos e os pais de Olívio.

Durante uma semana ele ficou desacordado no hospital bruxo e ela nem pode ficar com ele, pois o senhor Wood usando de sua influencia conseguiu que ela fosse detida por agressão e lhe tirou o filho. Ele disse que Katie era insana e agressiva e que não a queria mais perto do filho e do neto.

A senhora Wood se revoltou e a muito custo conseguiu fazer o marido retirar as acusações, mas Katie não pode ficar com seu filho e só conseguia vê-lo quando a senhora Wood inventava um passeio com o neto e avisava Katie de onde iriam.

Olívio, sempre obediente ao pai, pediu o divorcio e o senhor Wood discretamente conseguiu que a guarda do neto continuava com Olívio, que agora morava com os pais, e que Katie tivesse que provar que era capaz de ter uma vida regular para poder ver o filho, o que consistia em arrumar um emprego estável e "não se meter em confusões".

Ela se sentiu extremamente magoada e humilhada e apesar dos inúmeros esforços da senhora Wood ela não conseguiu ter o filho de volta.

A mãe de Katie pela primeira vez na vida deixou suas viagens e festas de lado e ficou inteiramente do lado da filha. Mesmo provando ao Ministério que tinha como sustentar a Katie e ao neto e dar ao garoto a melhor educação possível ela não conseguiu ajudar. O Ministério fazia questão que Katie "tivesse responsabilidade" e se "adequasse a sociedade bruxa".

A mãe de Katie, muito contrariada, resolveu levar a filha que estava inconsolável para a Irlanda para poderem espairecer e pensar melhor no que fazer. Por sorte, ela encontrou com Madame Hooch e soube da vaga de professora de vôo em Hogwarts. Katie não era formada e não tinha profissão e o senhor Wood e nem o Ministério achavam que um emprego trouxa era apropriado. Então aquela oportunidade caiu do céu para elas.

- Então resolveu sair, Katie?

- Sim, Hagrid. Estou muito tensa e preciso me distrair um pouco. Fiquei sabendo que haverá uma festa em Hogsmeade esta noite. Vou aproveitar já que as férias de Natal começaram.

- Então divirta-se!

Katie foi para Hogsmeade, chegou à festa e procurou se distrair, mas há muito ela não ia a festas e ainda mais sozinha, então se sentiu deslocada e pouco à vontade lá. Ela estava pensando em ir embora quando alguém a puxou pelo braço e assustando-a.

- Harry! – exclamou abraçando o amigo – Que surpresa você aqui.

- Também não esperava encontrá-la aqui, Katie... aliás, professora Bell. – disse Harry em tom de brincadeira. Ambos riram e ele a observou melhor – Mas como você está diferente... emagreceu e está mais bonita.

- Obrigada, Harry. Realmente emagreci, mas de tantas preocupações.

Logo os dois travaram em uma conversa. Katie contou a Harry sobre seu trabalho em Hogwarts, sobre suas expectativas e seu desejo de ver o filho novamente. E ele lhe contou sobre os jogos, seus namoros e sobre seus esforços em tentar fazer os outros esquecerem que ele foi o rapaz que conseguiu derrotar Voldemort há quatro anos atrás. Ele lhe falou também sobre o filho dela que sempre era levado aos treinos de Quadribol pelo avô.

Depois de um tempo eles foram se divertir na festa. Beberam, dançaram, participaram das brincadeiras e conversaram sobre futilidades.

- Vamos, Katie, esta música e bonita...vamos dançar. – Harry levou Katie de volta a pista de dança. A música era lenta e eles dançaram bem juntos. Katie sentiu o corpo de Harry tão junto ao seu, ela sentiu o cheiro da nuca dele e as mãos dele em sua cintura. E a ansiedade que ela sentia aumentou. Ela se aproximou mais dele, percorreu suas mãos pelos ombros dele e pelo pescoço e o fitou nos olhos.

Harry devolveu-lhe o mesmo olhar ansioso, foi aproximando seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Katie sentiu um calor lhe invadir o corpo e entregou-se ao beijo dele. Ela não entendeu como foi exatamente, mas em instantes viu-se do lado de fora do salão, entre algumas árvores se agarrando com Harry.

Os beijos deles foram ficando mais quentes e ousados. Katie deixou que ele abrisse os botões de seu vestido e enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e colo ela erguia a camisa dele e lhe acariciava as costas. Katie gemeu ao sentir os lábios quentes dele em seus mamilos e o apertou contra si. Harry voltou a beijá-la na boca e encostou-se nela. Ela sentiu-o excitado, levou a mão até ele e o tocou. Ele gemeu e impulsivamente levantou-lhe a saia do vestido.

O frio que fazia era congelante, mas os dois ardiam em desejo e não se importaram. Harry apertou as nádegas dela e começou a abrir as calças. Ele a fitou novamente para beijá-la, mas algo o impediu e o fez se afastar. Ela estranhou e o encarou.

- Katie, eu... eu não posso. Eu... desculpe-me, mas eu ainda a vejo como a mulher do Olívio. – ele se afastou e se recompôs. Katie arrumou seu sutiã e abotoou o vestido.

- Eu não sou mais a mulher do Olívio, Harry... mas eu entendo.

- Ah, Katie... eu trabalho com o Olívio e... eu sei que ele te quer de volta. Sei que ele está arrependido e embora não consiga desafiar o pai ele quer voltar com você.

Katie ficou surpresa com o que Harry dissera, mas não se deixou abalar com aquilo.

- Pois eu não tenho intenção alguma de voltar para ele, Harry. Eu não o amo mais. Sei que isso seria a solução para todos os meus problemas, que eu teria meu filho de volta, o que é a coisa que mais quero na vida, mas... Olívio e eu nos casamos porque eu estava grávida e não porque nos amávamos... Não vou repetir o mesmo erro.

- Entendo, Katie, mas... mesmo assim eu...

- Tudo bem, Harry... mas só me diga uma coisa... Se não fosse por Olívio... nós...

- Ah, Katie... com certeza você... é muito atraente.

- Mesmo eu sendo mais velha que você?

- Mais velha? Pois se eu não soubesse que é... não acreditaria. Mesmo você já sendo mãe... continua com o corpo perfeito.

- Perfeito? – riu-se Katie.

- É. Perfeito e... Katie vamos entrar? Estou congelando aqui fora. Como ficamos tanto tempo aqui e não sentimos nada.

- É a vantagem de se estar perto de um corpo perfeito, Harry. – disse Katie segurando o braço dele e o levando de volta para a festa. 

Katie saia da sala da professora McGonagall enxugando as lágrimas. Ela fora desabafar com a mentora e amiga. Pela manhã recebera uma carta de Olívio informando que não podia novamente levar Olívio Junior para vê-la, o que a deixou arrasada. Pela primeira vez passaria o Natal sem o filho e pela primeira vez sentiu raiva de Olívio. Ela andava triste pelos corredores e se dirigia a porta principal do castelo quando se deparou com Pirraça que colocava cola invisível nas maçanetas das portas.

Katie sempre tivera medo de Pirraça, desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Ela sempre desviava de direção quando o via, principalmente quando estava sozinha. Mesmo agora sendo professora o medo dela em relação a ele continuava e Pirraça sabia disso. Então ela tentou passar por detrás dele sem ser vista, mas Pirraça a percebeu.

- Ora, ora, ora! – exclamou o poltergeist zombeteiro – Se não é a professora de vôo, Katie Bell! Como vai senhorita Bell? Deve estar contente, não?

- E-eu? Contente? Como assim?

- Oras... são férias de Natal. Hogwarts ficara algumas semanas sem alunos acidentados nas suas salas. – Pirraça riu estridentemente e começou a rodear acima de Katie que se encostara à parede – Veja só! Esta até chorando de alegria. – ele continuou a rir e a dar voltas acima dela que não conseguia se mover e estava apavorada.

- Pirraça! – chamou alguém vindo das masmorras – Deixe a senhorita ou terei que informar o Barão Sangrento.

Pirraça olhou para Snape aborrecido, mostrou-lhe a língua e saiu praguejando pelo corredor. Katie continuou estática, encostada na parede e chorando. Snape se aproximou dela.

- Senhorita... venha comigo. – Snape a conduziu até as masmorras e a levou até sua sala. Ele a fez se sentar e ofereceu um lenço a ela. Depois foi até uma prateleira, pegou um frasco cujo conteúdo colocou em um cálice e entregou a ela.

- O q-que... é isso?

- Uma poção que a fará se acalmar. Beba.

Katie olhos para Snape, pegou o cálice e bebeu. Logo ela foi se acalmando e parando de chorar.

- Sente-se melhor agora?

- Sim, obrigada.

- O que aconteceu a senhorita?

- Eu... – Katie estava melhor, mas ainda se sentia triste por não poder ver seu filho. A conversa com McGonagall fora boa, mas ela sentia que precisava falar mais e não importava que fosse Snape que a ouvia. Contou a ele o que lhe afligia.

- Às vezes Olívio consegue fazer com que eu sinta raiva dele.

- É de se admirar que tenha raiva dele somente às vezes, senhorita. Outra mulher teria uma atitude bastante diferente e com certeza o odiaria.

- Mas ele não faz por mal! – exclamou Katie – Ele... É aquele pai dele. O senhor Wood e muito autoritário.

Snape deu um leve sorriso que fez Katie se admirar. Ela nunca o vira senão serio e mal humorado. Ele contou a ela todas as ocasiões que o senhor Wood cometera excessos como chefe dos monitores em Hogwarts.

Katie ficou surpresa e até riu de algumas historias. Snape serviu vinho aos dois e eles ficaram conversando e trocando histórias. Ela perdeu o pudor de falar da família Wood e contou a ele os chiliques que o senhor Wood tivera há cerca de cinco anos, quando Voldemort voltara com força total. O senhor Wood ainda trabalhava para o Ministério e queria que uma equipe de Aurors atacasse supostas bases de Comensais.

Dumbledore interveio e cancelou o ataque, o senhor Wood ficou furioso e arrumou a maior confusão no Ministério. Tudo fora abafado para não demonstrar fragilidade, mas o senhor Wood pediu sua aposentadoria e cortou relações com Dumbledore. Mais tarde soube-se que os pontos que ele queria atacar eram de fato bases, mas de espiões do Ministério. E eram tão secretas que apenas Dumbledore e alguns poucos sabiam. O senhor Wood continuou a teimar e não voltou a falar com Dumbledore.

- Lembro-me que certa vez que ele expulsou um primo de casa por ele ter dito que Olívio Junior se parecia com ele e o primo discordou dizendo que meu filho tinha os olhos dos Wood, mas era parecido comigo.

- Realmente ele sempre teve o dom de afastar as pessoas. – disse Snape, mas depois refletiu um pouco – Se bem que eu também sempre fui muito bom nisso.

Katie olhou para Snape surpresa novamente com ele e consigo mesma. Ela jamais em toda sua vida de estudante em Hogwarts imaginara que um dia estaria na masmorra de Snape, conversando com ele, contando histórias, rindo e bebendo vinho. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, lembrara-se da ocasião que fora surpreendida com Olívio por Snape e do que Olívio dissera a respeito dele. Ela então imaginou que se soubesse de como o professor poderia ser agradável, teria tentado fazer amizade com ele na época que estudava em Hogwarts. Assim, além dela ter uma companhia mais experiente e agradável, provavelmente ela e Olívio não teriam extrapolado naquela noite. No mesmo instante que pensara nisso, Katie se arrependeu, pois devido ao que acontecera naquela noite que seu filho nascera.

- Eu disse algo errado, senhorita? – indagou Snape percebendo a expressão triste dela.

- Ah... não... não professor, eu... Professor, muito obrigada por me ajudar e... por me ouvir, mas já é tarde. – Katie se levantou, mas se sentiu tonta. Ela cambaleou e só não caiu porque Snape a amparou. – O-obrigada, professor, eu... não tenho o costume de beber e...acho que o vinho foi demais para mim. – Katie olhos para Snape e começou a tremer e a ficar ansiosa.

- Não pode sair assim, mesmo com poucos alunos aqui pode ser vista e farão comentários. – Snape a conduziu até uma porta e a abriu. Katie percebeu que aquele era o quarto dele. Tão grande e frio quanto a sala, mas lá havia uma grande e aconchegante cama, repleta de travesseiros e cobertores macios. Ela pensou que não se importaria nem um pouco de se deitar nela e dormir. Já era tarde, ela estava cansada e ligeiramente embriagada.

Snape a fez se sentar na cama, acendeu o fogo da lareira, foi até um armário e retirou várias cobertas e dois pijamas de dentro dele.

- E melhor dormir aqui esta noite. Use este pijama e se precisar de mais cobertores pode pegar naquele armário. O banheiro é ali. – Snape apontou para uma porta no fundo do quarto – Boa noite, senhorita.

- Onde o senhor vai dormir? – indagou Katie segurando a mão dele.

- Na masmorra ao lado. Há tudo o que eu preciso lá. – Snape pegou um dos pijamas e cobertores e foi para a porta – Se precisar é só me chamar.

- Obrigada, professor. Boa noite!

Snape saiu. Katie pegou o pijama, foi ao banheiro, arrumou-se para dormir e acomodou-se na confortável cama. Katie sentiu o cheiro dele nos travesseiros e lençóis. Ela estranhou, já fazia um ano que dormia em uma casa só dela, em que havia somente o cheiro dela e agora lá estava ela, deitada na cama que não era dela, sentindo o cheiro de um homem que não era o marido dela e ela estava gostando embora estivesse sozinha.

Katie se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que tivera que dormir sozinha quando Olívio viajava com o time e ela não podia ir por causa da escolinha do filho. Ela tinha que se contentar com o cheiro dos lençóis e ficar sozinha. Katie pensou em Harry e nos beijos que trocaram. Ela abraçou um travesseiro cheirando-o, sua ansiedade aumentou e ela ficou confusa.

O cansaço era grande, ela tentou não pensar em mais nada e logo adormeceu. Katie teve seu sono invadido por sonhos que a atormentaram por toda a semana de Natal. 

- Cartas de Olívio, Katie? – indagou McGonagall.

- Apenas uma, as outras são de minha mãe, da senhora Wood e de Harry.

- Harry Potter? Há tempos que ele não vem a Hogwarts. Fiquei sabendo que ele agora e um dos maiores apanhadores dos times principais.

- É verdade... ele e Olívio jogam pelo time da Irlanda.

- Com certeza a Irlanda não perdera jogo algum. – McGonagall ficou pensativa – Eles são bem parecidos. Não acha, senhorita Bell?

- É... sim, professora. – mentiu Katie achando que eles não se pareciam em nada. Principalmente no modo de beijar.

Katie foi para uma sala com lareira. Releu as cartas de Olívio e da senhora Wood, ficou a par das viagens de sua mãe e abriu a carta de Harry.

Na carta, Harry contava sobre a vitória da Irlanda no último jogo e que Olívio Junior fora assistir ganhando do juiz o apito do jogo. Harry contou que fora assistir convidado pelos Wood para o almoço de Natal e ainda mandou as fotos que tirara lá. Ele tivera o cuidado de tirar muitas fotos do filho de Katie. Ele contava também que ficara muito tempo pensando sobre o que acontecera entre eles em Hogsmeade e que embora ele tenha gostado muito, eles agiram certo parando, pois Olívio parecia realmente querer se reconciliar com ela.

Katie sabia que isso era verdade, na carta de Olívio ele dizia sentir falta dela e pensava seriamente em reatar o casamento mesmo a contra gosto do pai. Mas ela realmente não sentia falta dele e não queria isso para ela. Ela apenas queria ver o filho novamente e poder ficar ao lado dele. Na carta de Harry ele ainda dizia que pretendia ir a Hogsmeade depois da época de Páscoa e queria voltar a vê-la para conversarem.

Katie ficou contente, podia até ser que ele não quisesse nada com ela, mas ela decidiu que tentaria mais uma vez e ficou contente olhando as fotos do filho. 

- Está diferente hoje, Katie. O que houve? – indagou Hagrid na sala dos professores.

- É que esta semana nenhum aluno meu se feriu nas aulas, Hagrid. Isso para mim é uma vitória. Não agüentava mais ter que sair correndo para a enfermaria com garotos machucados.

- Que bom, Katie. Ainda não consegui fazer os meus deixarem de se ferir... – Hagrid pensou por um instante - Mas se isso um dia acontecer é porque passei a levar apenas Lesmalentas, Vermes-Cegos e Toletes para as aulas. Algo mais a deixou contente, não foi?

- Sim. Eu também recebi uma ótima noticia... Olívio levará meu filho a Hogsmeade para me ver. Daqui a duas semanas. Mal posso esperar, Hagrid.

- Realmente isso é maravilhoso, Katie. Há muito tempo que está tristinha... sempre a vejo pelos cantos, amuada... e ansiosa.

- Ansiosa? – indagou Katie corando. Ela sabia muito bem o que a deixava ansiosa.

- Sim, ansiosa. Mas isso vai passar quando vir novamente seu filho. Bem, Katie, vou indo. Ainda tenho que alimentar os explosivins... tenho que cuidar bem deles, desde o ano do Torneio Tribruxo que Dumbledore não permitiu mais que eu os criasse.

- Até mais, Hagrid. – Katie observou o gigante sair da sala e percebeu que também era observada por alguém. Ela se virou e viu Snape a fitando profundamente – Professor...

- Até que enfim conseguimos convencer Robert de que você é confiável, senhorita Bell.

- Como assim?

- Dumbledore informou semana passada a Minerva e a mim que Robert pediu um relatório a ele sobre seu comportamento aqui em Hogwarts. Eu e Minerva passamos o relatório a ele.

- O senhor e a professora McGonagall? Mas... por que os dois?

- Robert não é tolo, senhorita. Sabe que Minerva é muito justa. Ela relataria seu comportamento do modo exato, sem acrescentar ou retirar nada.

- E... quanto ao senhor?

- Dumbledore sabe que Robert não me tolera, mas Robert também sabe que eu... não tenho simpatia por Grifinórios e tenho tendência a ser um pouco critico. Eu seria um relator confiável para ele.

- Então o senhor... falou bem de mim?

- Eu contei apenas o que observei, senhorita... que é uma boa professora, dedicada e responsável. Disse que os alunos estão aprendendo muito bem e que suas técnicas de ensino além de lhes facilitar o aprendizado os estão fazendo ficar mais disciplinados nas outras aulas. Creio que isso se deva à senhorita ter sido jogadora de Quadribol.

Katie olhou estupefata para Snape. Realmente não acreditava que ele dissera tudo isso ao senhor Wood mesmo tendo percebido que ele não era tão mal quanto achava no passado.

- E-eu... obrigada, professor... eu... não sei o que dizer. O senhor me ajudou muito e...

- Não me agradeça, senhorita... só contei a verdade.

- Mas... o senhor podia ter contado a ele dos inúmeros acidentes no inicio do ano e... sobre aquele episodio com o Pirraça em que... eu... bebi vinho em sua masmorra e... – Katie corou. Aquilo já tinha sido encerrado entre os dois em outra conversa e Snape entendeu perfeitamente a situação dela. Mas o que a incomodava eram as lembranças dos sonhos que tivera aquela noite. Sonhos que ela não ousara a contar a ninguém, nem a professora McGonagall e nem a Alicia e Angelina, sua amigas, nas cartas que trocavam.

- Senhorita Bell... isso já foi resolvido entre nós e é um assunto íntimo e particular. Não diz respeito à escola e muito menos a Robert. – disse Snape enfaticamente.

- _"Íntimo e particular, ele disse"_**.** – pensou Katie mais abismada ainda. Ela também não supunha que ele considerava as conversas com ela íntimas, embora ela mesma não falasse com ninguém sobre o que conversavam.

_-_ E se quer saber... – Snape se aproximou mais dela – Em meu primeiro ano aqui como professor os alunos explodiram tantas poções, derreteram tantos caldeirões e se feriram tanto que quase desisti de dar aula. Depois aprendi que com uma postura mais... rígida, eu os controlaria melhor. Hoje em dia apenas um ou outro se fere... acho que nenhum morreu, embora alguns desapareçam de vez em quando e eu encontre alguns dedos e mãos esparramados pelas salas de aula. – completou com um falso ar de intrigado.

Desta vez Katie não pode conter o riso. Definitivamente não imaginava, em seus sonhos mais insanos ver Snape fazendo alguma piada. Ele sorria para ela que levava a mão a boca tentando se conter. Neste momento Minerva McGonagall entrou e Katie forçosamente parou de rir.

- Bem... vejo que Severo enfim resolveu compartilhar com mais alguém de seu raro senso de humor. – a professora se aproximou deles – Não a faça rir demais, Severo...da ultima vez fiquei com o maxilar doendo com tantas piadinhas suas e de Alvo.

- Oras, Minerva... pelo que sei você sempre adorou nossas piadinhas... principalmente as picantes.

McGonagall corou sorrindo e se voltando a Katie que achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. A professora Sprout entrou discutindo com o professor Flitwick sobre os efeitos dos feitiços estuporantes em ervas de raízes andantes. Snape imediatamente fechou a cara e se afastou indo para a mesa. Katie percebeu que realmente o professor não compartilhava de seu bom humor com todos e se sentiu envaidecida por isso.

- Venha, Katie. – McGonagall a conduziu para a porta – Quero conversar com você sobre seu ex-sogro. – Katie acompanhou a professora, mas antes de sair olhou para Snape que estava sentado à mesa, sério e prestando atenção no que Sprout e Flitwick lhe diziam.

- Você realmente é encantadora, Katie. Severo levou anos para depositar em mim a mesma confiança que tem em Dumbledore e mais ainda para se sentir à vontade a ponto de relaxar e se descontrair como agora. Imagino que em seu tempo de estudante não o via desta forma.

- Certamente que não, professora. 

Katie estava na frente do espelho provando vários vestidos. Sua mãe quando viajava gastava muito dinheiro com presentes para ela, e roupa era o que mais dava a filha. Katie nunca reclamou, claro, mas na época de estudante trocaria todos aqueles vestidos por um pouco mais de atenção dela. Com o tempo ela percebeu que aquele era o modo de sua mãe lhe demonstrar afeto e se acostumou. Desta vez ela lhe mandara 12 novos vestidos, cada um de uma parte diferente da Europa. Ela não sabia como sua mãe tinha tanta disposição para tantas viagens e compras. Ela mesma não tinha mais paciência para entrar em lojas e ficar em hotéis... talvez por ter ficado tanto tempo esperando por Olívio em quartos de hotéis ou comprando lembranças para mandar a mãe e aos sogros nas lojas.

Ela adorou um em particular. Uns vestidos verdes, longos e com cordões passando pelo corpete. Ela resolveu que o usaria quando Harry fosse novamente a Hogsmeade. Eles combinaram de se encontrar e ela estava decidida em não aceitar a proposta de Olívio de voltar e tentaria de qualquer modo seduzir Harry. Os beijos que trocaram realmente foram ótimos e ela queria mais. Katie abaixou um pouco mais o decote deixando os seios em evidência. Ela achou que ficara bom, mas que precisava de um pouco de cor no rosto. Resolveu então pedir ajuda a professora McGonagall, ela teria algum tipo de maquiagem bruxa. Katie se trocou, colocando um dos outros vestidos novos e saiu do quarto indo para o da professora que ficava do outro lado do castelo.

No caminho ela ia pensando na semana seguinte, além de Harry chegar na sexta, Olívio viria no sábado à tarde e ela poderia ver seu filho. Quando descia a ultima escada que levava ao andar do quarto da professora McGonagall, Katie ouviu chamarem por ela. Ela se virou e viu Olívio parado no fim do corredor. Imediatamente Katie sorriu e correu até onde ele estava.

- Olívio! Você... você... você disse que viria semana que vem e... onde está Olívio Junior Onde? Quero ver meu filho!

- Ele... ficou em Hogsmeade, Katie.

- Hogsmeade? – indagou triste, mas sua expressão logo se modificou e ela ficou zangada - Você me deixa sem poder ver meu filho por meses e quando aparece aqui não o traz consigo?

- Katie... calma... ele está em Hogsmeade com papai e... eu quis vir sozinho para conversarmos um pouco. Quando chegarmos lá papai ira embora e ficaremos apenas nós três.

- Você devia tê-lo trazido, Olívio. A única coisa que quero de você é meu filho.

- E você poderá vê-lo quando chegarmos lá, Katie. Venha... eu sei que não dará aulas amanhã. Será sábado e nós poderemos ficar o tempo todo juntos. E até já aluguei um quarto grande para nós e outro para Olívio Junior.

- O que?

- Eu aluguei um quarto grande para nós passarmos a noite lá e...

- E o que faz você pensar que eu quero passar a noite com você, Olívio?

- Mas Katie... nas cartas que escrevi eu disse que...

- Você disse que queria voltar comigo, mas eu não disse que queria voltar com você.

- Katie... pensei que queria ter Olívio Junior de novo por perto e...

- Eu quero! O que mais quero é ter meu filho comigo, mas não vou voltar para você para conseguir isso!

- Katie, sei que está nervosa, mas vamos conversar... Você... você está tão diferente... tão bonita assim deste jeito... Você ia a algum lugar?

- Não é de sua conta, Olívio.

- Katie, você está vendo alguém? Tem outra pessoa querendo...

- Olívio... eu quero ver meu filho. Eu vou até Hogsmeade vê-lo, não ficarei com você e pare de me fazer perguntas.

- Não! Se quer ver seu filho me diga com quem está saindo ou então venha e fique comigo. - Katie olhou espantada para Olívio. Ele não era de fazer chantagem com ninguém, principalmente com sentimentos dos outros.

- Não estou vendo ninguém, Olívio... estava apenas indo ver a professora McGonagall.

- Vestida deste modo? Diga-me, Katie... para onde estava indo?

- Senhorita Bell. – disse uma voz do outro lado do corredor – Enfim a encontrei. – era Snape que se aproximava.

- Professor Snape... o que deseja de mim?

- Oras, senhorita... está atrasada para ao chá com Minerva. Sabe o quanto ela é formal e pontual com essas coisas. Está nos aguardando com Dumbledore e os outros em sua sala. – Snape olhou para Olívio – Boa tarde, senhor Wood.

- Boa tarde, professor Snape. – disse Olívio se encolhendo um pouco, mas ele logo se voltou a Katie – Então já que tem um compromisso, não poderá mesmo ir a Hogsmeade hoje? – Katie queria muito ver o filho, mas jamais passaria a noite com Olívio por isso, então resolveu recusar.

- Não, Olívio... eu não vou. Amanhã eu irei.

- Amanha meu pai irá o levar para fazer compras, é melhor deixar para o domingo então.

- Mas você disse que... – Katie compreendeu que aquilo era uma vingança de Olívio – Tudo bem, Olívio... domingo irei ver meu filho. E esteja lá em Hogsmeade.

- Nos estaremos, Katie. Até domingo então. – Olívio olhou para Snape que o fitava sério e saiu.

- Ah, Olívio... – chamou Katie, ele se voltou – Você está cada dia mais parecido com seu pai. – Olívio ficou desconcertado e se virou indo embora.

- Maldito! – praguejou Katie depois que o viu desaparecer no corredor. Ela não conteve as lágrimas, magoada pela atitude de Olívio. Snape não disse nada, mas estendeu um lenço a ela – Como ele pode? Como ele pode ser tão... vil? – ela olhou para Snape e sentiu vergonha – Desculpe-me, professor... eu sempre me esvaindo em lágrimas e o aborrecendo.

- De modo algum, senhorita... Sei pelo que está passando e qualquer mulher decente reagiria da mesma forma diante da atitude dele.

- O senhor... ouviu?

- Sim. Não era minha intenção, mas ouvi. Sinto muito.

- Eu... Ele... Como Olívio pode ter mudado tanto assim? Ele antigamente era incapaz de fazer algo que ferisse alguém.

- Parece que para poder enfrentar o pai ele teve que se tornar um pouco como ele, senhorita. - Katie continuava a chorar.

- Está muito nervosa. Venha comigo, em minha sala tenho uma poção que a fará se acalmar.

Katie olhou para ele receosa. Realmente as poções de Snape a acalmariam, mas ela achou melhor recusar. Principalmente com a ansiedade que estava sentindo.

- Eu... acho melhor voltar para meu quarto, professor. Eu tenho que aprender a conviver com isso... sem poção alguma. Mesmo assim... muito obrigada.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e ela saiu indo para seu quarto. Katie passou horas tentando se acalmar... da raiva que sentia de Olívio e daquela ansiedade que aumentava cada vez mais. Por algumas vezes ela quase cedeu ao desejo de ir até a sala de Snape e tomar a tal poção, mas se conteve e ficou tentando pensar em outras coisas. Em seu filho que veria em dois dias e em Harry que chegaria na próxima semana. Alguém bateu a porta do quarto dela, Katie foi abri-la e viu um elfo doméstico com dois pacotes nas mãos.

- Desculpe-me o incômodo, senhora, mas o professor Snape pediu que eu entregasse estes dois pacotes para a senhora.

Katie pegou os pacotes e instantaneamente o elfo desapareceu no ar. Ela os abriu e viu que eram poções; uma para que ela se acalmasse e outra para o caso dela ter insônia. Havia um pequeno bilhete de Snape indicando a dosagem e desejando boa noite.

Katie resolver beber as duas, logo se acalmou e teve um sono tranqüilo sem sonhos e renovador. 

- O comportamento do senhor Wood foi realmente deplorável, Katie. O que disse a ele é de fato verdade. Ele está se parecendo cada vez mais com Robert. – dizia McGonagall servindo chá as duas Como pode um pai querer afastar o filho da mãe deste modo... e ainda mais porque ela não cedeu a chantagem de... desculpe-me querida.

- Tudo bem, professora. Foi isso mesmo que ele fez.

- Mas Katie... ele não era... um tanto distante e frio para essas coisas?

- Sim. Olívio sempre foi frio, mas... creio que a solidão o fez ter vontade. Parece que depois de toda aquela confusão que houve, aquela jogadora, o deixou e Olívio não se envolveu com mais ninguém.

- Homens... sempre seguindo aos instintos ao invés da cabeça. Parecem uns selvagens às vezes.

Katie sorriu para a professora e desejou que Olívio tivesse sido mais selvagem com ela durante o casamento. As duas conversaram por algumas horas, Katie se despediu e ia para seu quarto quando escutou um barulho de algo se arrastando em um dos corredores. Intrigada ela resolveu investigar e cruzou vários corredores até chegar a uma escadaria que levava ao andar inferior. Katie não encontrara nada, mas continuava a ouvir o barulho. Ela se debruçou sobre o parapeito da escadaria e olhou para baixo, nada. De repente ouviu um grito assustador e olhou para cima.

- Olha ai em baixo!!! – era Pirraça que gritava e terminava de empurrar da escada superior um piano imenso que ia caindo bem em cima de Katie. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu algo a puxando pelo braço e a carregando de onde estava. O piano caiu da escadaria do andar superior, passou por mais três e se arrebentou todo no chão fazendo um imenso barulho.

Katie abriu os olhos e viu que estava sendo abraçada por Snape, que a puxara e encostara-se à parede a fim de não serem atingidos pelo piano em sua queda. Pirraça desceu até eles e começou a gargalhar estridentemente.

- Ahahahahah... a professora de vôo desastrada quase perdeu a cabeça! Por sorte nosso "severo" professor de Poções a salvou... Ahahahahah... vejam a cara dela... está mais branca que eu... Ahahahahah...

Katie realmente estava pálida de susto e começara a chorar. Snape fitava Pirraça sem dizer nada enquanto o poltergeist continuava a rir e a troçar dos dois.

De repente Pirraça se calou e sentindo algo estranho se voltou para trás arregalando os olhos. O Barão Sangrento estava atrás dele.

- Então valeu a pena ficarmos de guarda por tanto tempo, professor Snape. – o Barão estendeu o braço agarrando o pescoço de Pirraça que não conseguiu se libertar – O que houve Pirraça? Perdeu a fala?

O poltergeist se debatia e não conseguia fazer som algum e tampouco se libertar das mãos fantasmagóricas do Barão.

- Sempre se gabou de poder tocar a matéria do mundo dos vivos e ainda poder atravessá-la... mas esqueceu-se que pode ser preso por matéria fantasma.

- Ele é todo seu Barão Sangrento. – disse Snape com um sorriso mau nos lábios.

- Obrigado, professor. Minha espada há séculos que não corta nada... ela está ansiosa por diversão. – o Barão retirou a espada da bainha e subiu atravessando as paredes com Pirraça ainda se debatendo furiosamente.

Snape viu-os desaparecer e voltou suas atenções a Katie que ainda tremia. Ela olhava para ele com um olhar perdido e ansioso. Depois de observá-la por alguns instantes ele falou:

- Venha comigo, senhorita Bell.

Ele a levou para as masmorras. Katie não parava de tremer e suava frio. Enquanto os corredores passavam, ela sentia que suas pernas também começavam a tremer e a falhar. Snape a amparou melhor e a levou até sua sala. Lá ele a acomodou em uma poltrona e foi até uma estante que ficava no fundo da sala. De lá ele retirou dois frascos e dosando seus conteúdos os misturou em um cálice, acrescentando uma erva que estava em uma das gavetas. Após um toque com a varinha a poção borbulhou um pouco e voltou a se aquietar no cálice. Ele foi até Katie e a fez beber. Ela obedeceu prontamente, pois sabia que aquelas poções sempre a acalmavam e a faziam melhorar logo. Katie sentiu um gosto diferente naquela poção, não era como as outras, era doce e suave e fez o corpo dela se aquecer estranhamente. Ela não entendeu o que era aquilo e se levantou encarando Snape. Ele pegou o cálice das mãos dela o depositando sobre a mesa lateral, e a fitando profundamente a envolveu nos braços e a beijou.

Katie ficou muito surpresa com o beijo, mas correspondeu. O beijo de Snape era forte, quente e demorado e ela se sentiu sem fôlego por diversas vezes. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele enquanto as mãos dele a apertavam na cintura. Katie perdeu a noção do tempo e só deu por si quando percebeu que seu vestido já estava desatado e sendo retirado enquanto o professor passava a lhe beijar o pescoço e ia descendo por seu colo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás quando o sentiu desabotoar e retirar seu sutiã e beijar seus seios. Katie ardia em desejo e puxava a cabeça dele de encontro aos seus seios o estimulando a continuar. Snape enquanto descia e corria sua boca pelo corpo dela ia retirando seu casaco, sua camisa e desabotoando suas calças. Katie gemeu quando ele chegou até sua calcinha e cuidadosamente foi a retirando.

Ele a fitou de um modo intenso e se levantou voltando a beijá-la. Com cuidado Snape a sentou na poltrona e a fez colocar as pernas sobre os braços da mesma. Ele desceu sua boca até a vagina dela e começou a estimulá-la. Katie achou que ia desmaiar. Um calor maior do que qualquer outro que já sentira a tomou. Seus pelos se arrepiaram mais ainda, pequenas contrações em seu ventre, virilha e pernas a faziam gemer e tremer. Snape continuava a chupá-la e a lambê-la, passando a língua em seu clitóris e na entrada de sua vagina. Katie acariciava a cabeça dele e gemia cada vez mais até sentir algo crescer dentro dela. Uma onda maior de calor a tomou por inteira, um espasmo fez seu corpo se inclinar mais para frente enquanto Snape ainda a beijava e o orgasmo veio. Maior e mais intenso do que qualquer outro que tivera com Olívio. Ela se soltou na poltrona arfando e suando, mal crendo no que acabara de sentir. Nunca Olívio fizera aquilo com ela e ela nunca em seus sonhos imaginou que fosse tão bom. Antes que se recuperasse ela sentiu que era tomada nos braços por Snape, abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele a carregava para o quarto.

Katie olhou para ele que tinha uma expressão que qualquer um diria que era de ansiedade, mas Katie entendeu aquilo por desejo. Ele a desejava e a queria e não escondia isso. Snape a colocou na cama e já nu se deitou sobre ela. Katie recebeu mais uma serie de beijos que novamente a fizeram ficar sem ar; o abraçou e passou as pernas pelas costas dele. Com cuidado Snape se posicionou sobre ela a penetrando devagar e a fazendo gemer mais ainda. Katie sentiu que ele era bastante grande e foi quase como sua primeira vez com Olívio; um pouco de dor, mas muito, muito mais prazer.

Snape se movimentava sobre ela devagar no inicio, beijando-a nos lábios, no pescoço e colo e sorvendo-lhe os seios. Katie gemia e suspirava acompanhando o ritmo dos movimentos dele e suas mãos não se cansavam de acariciar-lhes as costas, ela sentiu o suor dele escorrendo e se misturando ao seu, inspirando profundamente ela sentiu o cheiro dele, um cheiro misto das pedras da masmorra, de ervas de poção e água de chuva. Era excitante para ela sentir o cheiro de um homem que a possuía com tanta intensidade e sem pressa nenhuma. Ele segurou uma das pernas delas com firmeza apertando-a cada vez que penetrava mais fundo em Katie enquanto que a outra mão se atou a dela por sobre os travesseiros. Snape começou a aumentar a velocidade fazendo-a ofegar mais ainda até que então Katie gritou contraindo seu corpo e sentindo outro orgasmo vir.

Ele a observava gemer e se contorcer enquanto ainda continuava o ato. Katie abriu os olhos e o encarou mal acreditando que a onda de calor e prazer ainda a dominava. De repente ele parou e ficou de joelhos na cama em frente a ela. Katie por um instante estranhou aquilo, ela já tivera dois orgasmos incríveis e ele ainda parecia excitado; então por que parara? Logo ela compreendeu, Snape a puxou pelas pernas erguendo-as e colocando-as sobre os ombros dele.

- Isso foi apenas o começo, Katie. – disse Snape e a penetrou de uma só vez. Katie soltou um grito de prazer. Snape estava inteiramente dentro dela, ela sentiu que daquela forma a penetração era mais profunda e que a cada estocada dele algo dentro dela parecia se contrair. Ela o viu agora gemendo tanto quanto ela e de olhos fechados ele foi se inclinando cada vez mais para frente, levando as pernas dela para trás. Katie gemia alto e o observava se aproximar até que seus lábios se tocaram. Snape não parou de beijá-la enquanto a penetrava daquela forma. Katie sentia os testículos dele baterem em suas nádegas e não agüentou mais; entregou-se novamente ao prazer e aos espasmos. Snape acelerou mais um pouco e enquanto ela ainda gritava, gozou dentro dela e após mais alguns instantes de movendo sobre ela, soltou seu corpo e se entregou ao cansaço e a satisfação junto com Katie.

Ela o envolveu com os braços e as pernas e sentindo o calor e peso do corpo dele adormeceu contente. Katie, quando estava com Olívio, nem sempre chegava a um orgasmo e agora desfrutava da sensação de ter tido três em uma só noite. O cansaço nunca a tomava e ela sempre custava um pouco a dormir esperando que o marido acordasse e quisesse um pouco mais de amor e carinho. Desta vez, mesmo que ela quisesse ficar acordada, não conseguiria, foi arrebatada por uma sensação de sono; uma sensação boa, que a fez adormecer sorrindo e satisfeita.

Se ela tivesse ficado acordada talvez imaginaria que Snape dormiria até no dia seguinte devido a todo o esforço feito, mas ele não dormiu. Apenas tomava fôlego e se recuperava da sensação que tivera. Ele se levantou de cima dela e mesmo com ela adormecida, voltou a beijá-la, na boca, nos seios e na barriga, descendo novamente até a vagina dela e passando, como da outra vez, a lambê-la e chupá-la. Katie ainda adormecida começou a suspirar e logo estava gemendo alto e acordou sentindo o corpo tremer novamente. Ela não acreditava naquilo, às vezes sonhava que estava fazendo amor e acordava excitada, mas jamais em sua vida acordara daquela forma, gemendo e tendo um orgasmo. Snape a encarou e sorrindo se ajoelhou novamente na cama fazendo-a se levantar e se ajoelhar também.

- Quero-a bem acordada para o que vamos fazer.

Ele a beijou novamente com fúria enquanto acariciava o corpo dela. Seu membro foi ficando rijo e ela o sentiu contra sua barriga. Katie olhou para baixo e o viu pela primeira vez. Era grande, grosso e duro. Ela nunca havia visto outro homem nu em sua vida que não fosse Olívio e definitivamente não sabia como um homem poderia ser tão diferente de outro daquela forma. Com um pouco de receio, mas com muita vontade, ela levou uma das mãos até ele e o acariciou. Snape se afastou um pouco para deixá-la movimentar a mão mais livremente. Katie o estimulou enquanto o beijava. Snape gemia em sua boca e se afastou. Primeiro ela imaginou que ele não gostara, mas depois o viu inclinar o corpo para trás apoiando-se na cama com as mãos. Katie continuou a estimulá-lo enquanto ele se deitava lentamente gemendo e arfando.

Novamente ele a fitou de modo ansioso, ela percebeu o que ele queria e inclinou-se sobre ele até tocar seu pênis com os lábios. Enquanto o estimulava com as mãos, Katie passava sua língua sobre a cabeça dele e o beijava. Aos poucos ela foi passando a beijar-lhe com mais vontade até colocá-lo todo dentro de sua boca e começar a chupá-lo. Snape não escondia sua satisfação e gritava de prazer enquanto acariciava a cabeça dela. Katie estava deliciada com aquilo. Apesar de nunca tê-lo feito achou muito bom e olhava para ele enquanto o fazia. Ela sentia o gosto do prazer que ele tivera instantes antes misturado ao próprio gosto dela e desejou tê-lo novamente dentro de si.

Snape contraiu seu ventre e bruscamente se sentou na cama fazendo Katie parar. Ela o olhou surpresa, mas não teve tempo de falar e nem pensar nada. Ele a beijava novamente não a deixando respirar enquanto segurava o rosto dela com as mãos. Ele a soltou e devagar e com cuidado foi a beijando pelo pescoço até chegar às costas dela. Katie sentia calafrios ao toque da língua dele. Snape a abraçou por trás e lentamente foi a fazendo se inclinar até que ficasse de quatro. Ele se posicionou melhor atrás dela e com um movimento preciso voltou a penetrá-la. Katie se sentiu tão satisfeita. Tinha e dava prazer, longa e intensamente.

Certas vezes se sentia usada nas relações com Olívio que não se importava com o prazer dela e às vezes chorava de solidão e frustração. Mas agora não. Ela se entregava totalmente a um prazer que sempre sonhou em ter, mas que não imaginava em tal intensidade. Não sentia que era usada por aquele homem e sim que compartilhava com ele de sensações e desejos reprimidos por ambos. Snape era ao mesmo tempo forte e suave com ela. Bruto e delicado. Sabia com um toque gentil a conduzir na cama e com movimentos firmes fazê-la ter prazer.

Katie não escondia sua satisfação sorrindo e gemendo alto enquanto ele se movia dentro dela. Snape a fez erguer o corpo e sem parar começou a beijá-la, fazendo-a virar cabeça e beijá-lo também. Com uma das mãos ele começou a estimular o clitóris dela sem parar de penetrá-la enquanto apertava seus seios com a outra. Katie se sentiu presa a ele, presa a seus carinhos, a seus beijos e seus desejos. Aquilo era mais do que ela jamais sonhara em ter e sentir. Não agüentando mais se controlar ele a soltou, Katie se jogou na cama ficando novamente de quatro enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo e com força a penetrava profundamente. Novamente ela não agüentou e ia gozar quando o sentiu se inclinar um pouco sobre ela e gritar. Ela sentiu um jorro quente a lhe percorrer por dentro e percebeu que chegaram juntos ao prazer. Mais alguns instantes e Snape parou de se mexer sobre ela e se deitou ao seu lado, puxando-a sobre ele e a abraçando e a beijando com calma e suavidade.

Katie o observou e tentou ficar acordada, mas adormeceu nos braços dele e passou a noite toda embalada por sonhos bons e uma sensação de paz. 

Já era cedo quando Katie começou a despertar. Um pequeno sino dourado flutuava sobre a cama tocando uma melodia baixa e suave. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios e ela se espreguiçou languidamente sobre a cama. Abriu os olhos e ainda não estava totalmente consciente de onde estava quando notou que estava nua. Mesmo sozinha e fizesse o calor que fizesse ela nunca dormia nua, nem mesmo quando era casada com Olívio. Ela ergueu a cabeça e o sonho que imaginara ter foi sendo substituído por lembranças. Ela olhou para os lados e constatou que estava no quarto de Snape e que ele não estava lá. Katie tomou plena consciência de tudo o que acontecera e de tudo que fizeram. Desde o incidente com Pirraça, a poção que tomara até os dois fazendo amor longa e desesperadamente. Ao invés de se sentir envergonhada ela sorriu contente.

Ela jamais imaginara em toda a sua vida, mesmo em delírios e fantasias, que seu ex-professor, agora colega, pelo menos uns quinze anos mais velho que ela e sempre frio, carrancudo e mal humorado com os alunos fosse tão ardente na cama. Ela não se importou de estarem em uma escola, de serem professores e de não serem sequer namorados. Ela estava satisfeita e muito contente. Depois de se lembrar de cada detalhe do que fizeram ela se sentou na cama e tocou o sino. Ele desapareceu no ar intrigando-a, mas ela resolveu pensar naquilo depois e imaginou onde Snape poderia estar. Era domingo, não haveria aulas e parecia ser cedo. Ela olhou no relógio e constatou que o café ainda nem deveria ter sido servido ainda. Levantou-se, embrulhou-se no lençol e foi até a sala procurar por ele. Nenhum sinal, mas quando olhou para a mesa que ficava ao lado da poltrona em que na noite anterior ela se sentara e desfrutara de seu primeiro orgasmo com ele percebeu um bilhete endereçado a ela. Ela teve um certo receio de abrir e ler palavras de arrependimento e pedidos de desculpas dele. Imaginou que ele poderia estar arrependido do que fizeram e preocupado por não terem se precavido. Ela se lembrou de sua primeira vez com Olívio e das conseqüências que lhe trouxera. Lembrou-se da poção que tomara e imaginou que aquilo não era um calmante e sim um estimulante. Algo que a fez ficar mais excitada ainda e a fez perder o controle. Tentando não perder a calma e não chorar, Katie tomou coragem e abriu o bilhete lendo-o.

- _"Doce e suave Katie, perdoe-me por não ter podido esperar que acordasse. Tenho hoje uma reunião com Dumbledore no Ministério em Londres e só devo retornar no inicio da noite. Como sei que hoje irá ver seu filho em Hogsmeade deixei o sino para que a acordasse em uma hora apropriada. Na mesa do outro lado da sala há um café completo a aguardando e também algumas roupas. Fique a vontade em usar o que quiser; no banheiro há shampoos, loções e perfumes que serão apropriados para você. Espero que não esteja arrependida por esta noite porque eu não estou e anseio em voltar logo para poder estar novamente com você e conversarmos sobre isso. Creio que teremos bastante tempo para discutirmos este assunto e decidirmos o que fazer. E quanto às conseqüências desta noite, não se preocupe; apenas agradáveis lembranças e, espero, mais desejo que resultarão dela. Aquela poção que lhe dei ontem era para que não corresse o risco de engravidar. Embora ontem tenhamos sido impulsivos quero que tudo entre nós seja pensado e planejado, além de desejado. Tenha um bom dia e aproveite a visita de seu filho. Adorei estar com você e espero vê-la novamente esta noite. Severo Snape"_.

Katie sorriu contente e aliviada. Era claro que ela viria vê-lo novamente esta noite depois que voltasse de Hogsmeade. Pelo que percebeu ele gostou tanto quanto ela e, já que estavam se tornando tão íntimos um do outro, por que não tentar algo mais com ele? Ela foi até a mesa que Snape preparara para ela, recolheu uma rosa que ele deixara lá e a cheirou deliciada. Logo voltou suas atenções para o café, estava faminta como nunca se lembrara de estar, tudo estava magicamente quente e fresco e parecia delicioso ao paladar dela. Depois de comer ela tomou um demorado banho, arrumou-se, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto pensando no filho que iria finalmente reencontrar.

Olívio podia até tentar chantageá-la novamente, mas ela estava decidida em o enfrentar e a exigir seus direitos. Agora ela não se sentia mais ansiosa, frágil e abandonada. Sabia que seria difícil enfrentar Olívio e seu pai, mas contaria com o apoio e o carinho de alguém que se importava com ela.


End file.
